goanimate_v2fandomcom-20200215-history
Sophie and PB
Sophie and PB&J's 2014 Costume Showcase is a Halloween mini-special that aired after Sophie and PB&J's Trick or Treat Beat when it aired on the Orange Otter Network. Cast *Kayla as Sophie the Otter, Jelly Otter, and Shauna *Kimberly as Peanut Otter *Dave as WilliamWill2343 *Brian as Samuel *Paul as Igor the Mii and KingKool720 (cameo) *Young Guy as PaperPizza *Kate as Joey King *Eric as CodPlayerRussia Transcript {Some rectangular chasing lights come on. After 3 to 4 seconds, the name of the mini-special comes on, too. The intro theme from Trick or Treat Beat plays after that time. After it ends, all lights turn off. Fade in to everybody in their costumes.} Sophie the Otter: {as a remix of the credits music from TORTB plays} Hello, OON viewers! This is me, Sophie the Otter. I am going to introduce everybody for Halloween 2014's COSTUMES!!! {wincing, with the camera zooming into her face} First, I have to introduce my costume. {stops wincing} Sophie the Otter: This is my costume, which is Party Popple from Popples. {holding up a picture of PP} This is what PP actually looks like. {puts the picture down} {The camera scrolls to the right, showing Peanut Otter.} Peanut Otter: This is me, Peanut Otter. My costume is a Wild Puffalump from the 1987 Nelvana film, The Wild Puffalumps. {holding up a picture of one} This is what a Wild Puffalump actually looks like. {puts the picture down} {Another scroll to the right, showing Jelly Otter and Shauna.} Jelly Otter: My name's Jelly Otter. Shauna: My name's Shauna. Jelly Otter: My costume is Patty Rabbit from Maple Town. Shauna: And my costume's Sylveon from the Pokémon series. {Both hold up pictures of Patty and Sylveon's actual selves.} Jelly Otter: This is what they actually look like. {Both put down the pictures. Scroll to WilliamWill2343.} WilliamWill2343: I am WilliamWill2343, dressed up as Iron Man. {holding up a picture of Iron Man} This is what he actually looks like. {puts down the picture} {The camera scrolls to Samuel.} Samuel: My name is Samuel. I am dressed up as a Pig from Minecraft. {holding up a picture of one} This is what one actually looks like. {puts down the picture} {The camera scrolls to Igor the Mii.} Igor the Mii: I am the one and only Igor the Mii! You wanna know who I am dressed up as? {The same drumroll from Andy Panda loses a boxing tournament and gets grounded plays.} Igor the Mii CUDDLES!!! This time, he's impaled by a chainsaw in this costume. {holding up a picture of normal Cuddles} This is what he looks like normally. {flipping the picture to show him impaled by a chainsaw} This is what he looks like out of my costume. {puts down the dual picture} {The camera scrolls southeast to PaperPizza.} PaperPizza: My name is PaperPizza. My costume is a SeaWorld trainer. {holds up a picture of one of them} This is what one actually looks like. I wish I could be like them! {The camera scrolls to the right to reveal Joey King.} Joey King: My name is Joey King. I am dressed up as the current 20th Century Fox logo. {holds up a picture of the completed logo} This is what it looks like completed. I wish I could stand in its zero. {puts down the picture} {The camera scrolls to reveal CodPlayerRussia.} CodPlayerRussia: This is me, CodPlayerRussia. Being dressed up as CM Punk right now, here's what he actually looks like. {holds up a picture of CM Punk for 3 to 4 seconds before putting it down} I can turn this costume into a Jigsaw costume. Ob-ser-uv! {CodPlayerRussia grabs a traditional magician's wand and taps his head with it, turning his CM Punk costume into his Jigsaw costume.} CodPlayerRussia: Here's what JS looks like. {does the same thing with a Jigsaw picture} scrolls to KingKool720 KingKool720: 'I'm a friend of Sophie, and I'm making a cameo because why not? ''{Scroll back to Sophie.} '''Sophie the Otter: Well, I hope you enjoyed this showcase! Goodbye! {waves} {Fade out. The end.} Trivia *CodPlayerRussia saying "Ob-ser-uv!" is a reference to the Ren and Stimpy episode Stimpy's Invention. Category:Mini-specials